gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technology:Ori
''" Is great knowledge,power,understanding not enough for you to revere the Ori?"''Doci. Introduction. The Ori attained great knowledge over the hundreds of thousands of millenia they existed,and then they ascended,gaining even greater understanding of the universe. They used some of that knowledge to create "Priors",advanced humans that do the will of the Ori,and also they gave their followers,Priors and regular humans,plans to build advanced space vessels,weapons and devices with which to go on a great crusade. They gave as much as was currently needed for their current goals. Giving their followers even better technology would have slowed the building process,so they did not give the best they had. Adria gave them succesive plans for better technology before she was attacked by Morgan la'fey,to allow them time to adapt to the new advances. The extent of the progressive upgrade plans remains unknown to the Tau'ri. Ori/Orist technology. Power sources Ori power crystal. The Ori use these to power thier staff weapons,wrist blasters and other small devices. They are compatible with Alteran technology. They appear to be just as good as a Goa'uld l.n.c,but are probably better. Ori powercore. The exact technological principles of an Ori powercore remain a mystery to the Tau'ri,but likely they are similar to a Z-pm or subspace capacitor,or perhaps even a micro singularity. They are very advanced sources of energy. Propulsion Sublight Ori drive system. Ori vessels are very fast,easily capible of keeping up with the Odysseys ion drives,but the exact type of drive used by Ori warships and fighters remains a mystery. Visible energy emissions are seen coming from Ori warships. Hyperdrive Ori hyperdrives are capible of reaching intergalctic speeds,and could keep up with the upgraded,Z-pm powerd Odyssey with no apparent strain. The distance between the Ori home galaxy and the Milky way must be quite vast if Ori warships could not make the journey to Avalon in a reasonible amount of time,and thus the supergate was built. Shielding The defense shields of an Ori warship are probibly the most powerful ship shields seen in the Stargate universe,possibly excluding Atlantas. They appeard uneffected by Goa'uld blast cannons,Asgard ion cannons,Rail guns,or the missels equiped on the Odyssey or Koralav. They may operate on a absorption principle,the blasts being absorbed and the shield channels it into the ships engines or other systems. The Asgard beam weapons could have been so focused that they could not be absorbed,and with repeated strikes they pierced the Ori shield. Just some speculation. The shields of the first level enhanced warship are supposed to be at least twice as powerful/effective as the first,but the Asgard beam would probably still have effect. Ori ship shields glow white when impacted. Hull The Ori possess the knowledge to create extreamly strong composite alloy made from various components available on Ori planets,and they gave that knowledge to their Priors,who instucted the people. They hulls of Ori warships are many hundreds of times stronger then Steel,and have been designed to conduct/disperse heat and other forms of energy,up to a certan point. They are also capible of deflecting light physical impacts. Weapons Ori main beam The main cannon of an Ori warship is truly terrifying,they have been seen obliterating a Goa'uld Hat'ak attack ship with one discharge,and some of the energy was left over. The main beam looks like it shoots a discharge of energy that is very similer to that which an Ancient drone weapon realeases on impact. Ori pulse cannon The Ori knew that some ships would be maneuverible enough to avoid the main cannon,so they instructed their followers to equip their vessels with pulse weapons spaced about the ship. The pulse cannons may fire highly charged ions,or they may fire blue plasma,which is much hotter then orange or yellow plasma. Ori bomb(holy hand grenaid) Ori bombs come in two varietys,smaller ones droped from Ori fighters and larger ones launched from Ori motherships. Ori fighter bombs can be extreamly weak,only causing light explosions,or they can obliterate a building. Ori mothership bombs have Naquadah enhaced nuke level destructive capacity. The bombs appear to be made of energy. Ori mothership bomb yeilds: 500m.t.,1.5g.t.,5 g.t.,15g.t.,50 g.t. and 100 g.t. Further technology. Gormagon 00:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC)